Question: A white scarf costs $$22$, and a gold shirt costs $$2$. The white scarf costs how many times as much as the gold shirt costs?
Solution: The cost of the white scarf is a multiple of the cost of the gold shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$22 \div $2$ $$22 \div $2 = 11$ The white scarf costs $11$ times as much as the gold shirt costs.